Magic
by llamasinflyingtractors
Summary: Zoe has a secret that she's been keeping from everyone. When Dan finds out, he's determined to help her through it, but the odds are really not in their favour...DanxZoe TomxAneisha Yes, it's another fluffy one-shot. Deal with it. :):)


_**Okay, so i know i said i would update Refuge soon, and i promise i will, but it's been sooo long since I've done a one-shot! Anyone who's been on this archive for any amount of time will probably know that i absolutely **_**live_ off these things. Don't get me wrong, i love every story, but oneshots are definitely my favourite. So here you are! _**

**_It's set shortly after series 6 and is loosely based on Frozen, which you should all go and buy on DVD and watch over and over again until you know it word-perfect. _**

**_Yep, it's one of those films :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Mi High or Frozen :)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Zoe led him down to HQ.

"What's up Zo?" Dan asked quietly.

Zoe swallowed. "I think it would be best to show you."

She took a deep breath before holding out her hand. Dan's eyes widened in shock as sparkling mist swirled around her slim hand.

He edged away from her. "What on earth was that?"

Zoe winced and swiped her hand through the air. Several tree roots jutted up through the floor and Dan jumped away in fright. "It was me Dan." she sighed heavily and Dan swallowed thickly. "You-You're...magic..." he trailed off and Zoe rested her head in her hands. "There's more." she said quietly, reaching for his hand. Dan flinched away and Zoe looked at him sadly. "Please Dan...I don't want to hurt you...Just trust me..please?" she said pleadingly.

Dan nodded reluctantly and relief flooded her face. Smiling let she led him into the lift and onto the empty field.

He sighed. "So what exactly can you do?"

She pulled him outside behind the bike sheds before concentrating on the sunniest day she could thing of. Dan watched in amazement as the clouds and wind vanished, leaving the burning hot sun in their place.

He swallowed numbly. "Anything else?" He asked apprehensively.

Zoe nodded with a grin before running onto the field. "This ones my favourite." He watched as she was lifted into the air; leaving a trail of mist behind her.

"You...can fly." He said slowly, nodding. "You're magic. And can fly. You're magic." He repeated, in shock. "Obviously. Yep, magic."

Zoe laughed and held out her hand towards him, a burst of mist floating down to surround Dan. "Oh no no no no." Protested Dan. "I'm perfectly happy on the ground."

Zoe smiled slightly and moved her hand upwards. "I don't think so!"

Dan's eyes widened as he shot up in the air. He stood in shock for a moment before grinning. "Zo, this is incredible."

She blushed. "Thank-you. I'm not even sure what I can and can't do at the moment." She swiped her hand through the air, leaving a trail of frost and snow. "I only discovered it yesterday and already I can do so much." She smiled before lowering them both to the ground. She sat on the grassy floor and gestured for him to sit down next to her.

Zoe trailed her hand through the grass and Dan watched in amazement as a trail of flowers flourished wherever she touched. "It's beautiful Zo."

She looked at him, and Dan saw fear sparkle in her eyes. "Not beautiful. Dangerous." She opened her hand upwards and Dan jumped as lightening bolts forked down from the now cloudy sky. He took her hand in his. "Stop Zo; you'll make people suspicious. Freak weather and all that."

Zoe closed her eyes and took deep breaths, trying to control herself. Eventually the sky cleared and she opened her eyes. "I can't let anyone else know; not even Aneisha." She said quietly. "It scares me what I can do just by thinking of doing it. It's terrifying and amazing at the same time."

Dan nodded. "Can you control it?"

Zoe frowned. "Most of the time, yes...but not all the time. It changes with me. If I'm scared or hurt or upset, it changes to reflect that." She said quietly.

"Do you have any idea about why you can do...all this?"

The sky clouded over and Zoe sighed. "When I was younger I was separated from the other clones. I was called 'the one'. I thought it was because I was the perfect match, but apparently not. When they cloned me, something went wrong in the machine and that's why KORPS thought I might be a match. Obviously, I'm not, but maybe that's why." She shrugged. "I don't really know, and I never will." She looked at the now clear sky before smiling and lifting her hand.

The clouds morphed together and separated into swirling patterns across the sky.

Dan smiled and took her hands. "You were wrong." He said quietly. "It's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen."

Zoe grinned. "One of the most?" She teased.

Dan smiled. "I know something that's even more beautiful."

She looked at him shyly. "And what's that?"

"You."

Zoe smiled and kissed him, his face in her hands. He melted into it and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Eventually, air became an issue and they pulled apart. Dans mouth opened in shock as he looked at the circle of mist and flowers that surrounded them. Zoe winced. "Sorry." She said, making them disappear with a single wave. "I'm still learning."

Dan smiled. "You think you can manage at school?" He asked.

"Yeah. As long as nothing happens."

Dan rested his hand on her cheek. "Hey, we're MI9, what could go wrong?"

* * *

"We're being promoted?" Echoed Zoe.

Stella nodded happily. "To senior agents! No more sneaking out of classes, better missions, and," she said proudly. "You two will finally be able to date!" Zoe forced a smile. No need to tell her that they dated anyway.

Dan sensed her unease. "But no Frank?"

Stella's face fell. "Well you'll see him around, but he'll be mentoring another team." She told them. Noticing Zoe's upset look, she picked up her bags. "Well I'll leave you two to think about it." She glanced out the window and frowned. "Weird weather lately." She muttered before walking off.

Dan and Zoe ran into the lift and pulled the broom. As soon as they were in the empty HQ Zoe began pacing up and down. "I can't do this Dan! What if I mess up a mission, what if people find out? It's too dangerous! And what about Frank? I can't do it something will go wrong..."

As she paced up and down, mist filled the room and frost crept up the pillars around them.

"Zoe!" Snapped Dan, causing her to jump and a large pointed tree root to erupt from the ground.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly, the tree root disappearing. "I'm just nervous."

He stepped towards her with open arms and she hugged him tightly. He could feel her shaking in his arms, and he rubbed her back gently.

Eventually, the room warmed up and the frost disappeared from the pillars. Dan felt Zoe calm down and smiled, pulling back. She smiled at him. "Thanks." She said quietly, resting her forehead against his.

He moved forward and kissed her forehead before taking her hands. "Come on, let's go."

"Wait!" she exclaimed with a grin. Dan frowned. "What is it?"

Zoe just grinned before grabbing his tie and kissing him hungrily. Dan smiled against her mouth and pulled her closer, responding automatically. Her hand shot out into the air and Dan grinned as a shimmering mist surrounded the two of them. She tightened her arms around him and pushed herself onto her tip-toes so she could kiss him better. Dan's mouth move against her's and her hands tangled in his blonde hair. Eventually they pulled back for air and she wafted the mist away. Dan grinned at her. "You know, we should do this more often." he remarked casually.

Zoe smiled. "What? Make-out in a misty, empty HQ? I'm not complaining."

Dan laughed and laced their fingers together. "Come on Zo. Let's go see the others."

* * *

Tom frowned and checked his watch. "Where are they?"

Aneisha grinned. "Probably making out in a corner somewhere. One of the perks of being senior agents i guess."

Tom looked at her thoughtfully. "Yeah...I-um, would you...like, wanna catch a movie sometime?" he stammered. "Well not catch, i mean watch of course i mean you can't catch a film obviously I-"

Aneisha kissed him on the cheek. "I'd like that."

Tom's eyes lit up. "You would?" he said eagerly before coughing. "I mean, err cool yeah..."

Aneisha smiled at him before nodding to where Dan, Zoe and Frank were stood. "Come on Tupper."

* * *

"As you already know, you're being promoted." Said Frank sadly. "I can't be your mentor anymore."

The sky darkened as Zoe's brow furrowed. Dan bit his lip as he saw frost form on the floor they were standing on. As Frank was talking he put his arm round her waist and felt her calm slightly, the frost disappearing almost completely. He looked at Frank. "Do we have a choice?"

Frank looked surprised. "Well yes, of course. Me and Stella just thought now was the right time." He looked at Zoe in worry. "Maybe not."

Zoe sighed. "I'm fine...i just...need some time alone." she pulled away from them and rushed off, running a hand through her hair.

Aneisha looked at Dan. "Should we go after her?"

Dan shook his head. "No, she's just having a bit of a hard time at the moment. She'll be fine soon."

Tom glanced at his phone. "She's in HQ."

Frank sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. "I should've known it would be too much to suddenly spring on you guys like that." he shook his head.

Aneisha smiled kindly. "You're like a father to her Frank, she's bound to find it difficult, whether you give her a month's notice, or a day's."

Tom frowned at his phone. "Something weird's happening in HQ..." he muttered.

Dan's heart dropped. "I'll go."he said quickly.

"Are you sure?" asked Aneisha, looking at Tom's phone. "It's pretty weird down there."

Dan pushed his hair out of his eyes. "I'm sure." he snapped before running towards the lift cupboard.

"Daniel Morgan!" Shouted Mrs King, holding her arm out. He skidded to a stop and let out an irritated sigh. "Miss I really need to go, Zoe-"

"I'm sure Zoe can wait." she snapped. "You know better than to run in the corridors Daniel, it's for everyone else's safety, which I'm sure you'll agree Daniel, is more important than your girlfriend hmm?" Mrs King said in a tone that specified she didn't expect an answer. "Now scoot."

"Yes Miss." said dan, demurely walking until he was round the corner at which he began sprinting again.

As he stepped out the lift into HQ, he stopped in awe. "Woah."

Mist clouded the entire room and tree roots curled around the stone pillars, spiking outwards. The floor was covered with frost and the entire room was ice cold.

"Oh Zoe..."

Zoe was sat at the center of it all, her head in her hands. Dan stepped towards her carefully and she jumped in fright, her hand flying out. Icicles jutted out in front of him pinning him against the wall. Zoe gasped in horror and released him immediately. "Dan!" she rushed towards him. "I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

Dan smiled. "I'm fine Zo. I'm more worried about you." he sat down next to her. One look in his clear blue eyes set Zoe off. Tear after tear rolled down her cheeks and it struck Dan _just_ how much she'd been through recently. She'd found out she was the Mastermind's clone, that she had 86 sisters hidden across the globe _and_ that she had some creepy magical powers. And to top it all off, she was having her only father figure ripped out of her life, possibly for good.

The couple jumped when the heard the lift whizz down the shaft. Dan's heart began racing. "Zo, you have to control it. They can't see it like this."

Zoe's breathing quickened. "I-I can't Dan!" she cried, her hand dropping into her lap.

"You have to. You could do it before!" He ran his hand through his hair anxiously and more tears filled Zoe's eyes. "I can't Dan! I'm trying!"

The frost climbed up the walls and lift doors as Zoe grew more and more anxious. Eventually she gave up and she buried her head in his shoulder, hiding her face as the lift stopped moving.

The frost-covered doors struggled open and Tom, Aneisha and Frank stepped out, shock written on their faces. For a while, the three just stood there, mouths gaping open. Eventually Frank stepped forward.

"Um, is there anything you'd like to tell us you two?"

Tom rushed over to the computers. "Oh no no no no..." he began furiously tapping the keyboard. The computer whirred into life and Tom sank into the chair in relief. "Oh thank goodness." He noticed them all looking at him and he coughed discreetly. "Sorry, not the time."

Aneisha looked at Dan and Zoe, the latter of which was shaking like a leaf. "What on _earth_ is going on?"

Dan glanced at Zoe. "We haven't been completely truthful with you lately..."

* * *

_**Hope you liked it! It's a bit different to what i usually write, but i really enjoyed the freedom of being able to mess about a bit and it would be awesome if you could leave a review to tell me whether you loved it, hated it, whatever :) I seriously read every review and they really cheer me up.**_

_**On an entirely different note, my other story Behind the Scenes at Mi HIgh, hit 150 reviews recently! That's crazy, and thanks a bunch to all of you lovely people who reviewed it. I love you all :)**_

_**Review please :)))**_

_**Kate xx**_

_**P.s. Thanks again for 150 reviews, you guys are ace!**_


End file.
